The Imperial Legion
' ''' are the military arm of the Empire of Tamriel. They maintain order between the Imperial Provinces and enforce the laws of Cyrodiil. The modern Imperial Legion was created by Tiber Septim, the founder of the 3rd Empire of Tamriel. It is made up of various different Legions stationed all around the continent. Currently it is made up of 11 Legions, but in the past it has had up to 18 Legions. Structure and History The Imperial Legion is the most well trained and more disciplined army in all of Tamriel. Ever since their formation during the beginning of Tiber Septim's Empire and his conquest of the province their formations and strategies had no equal. However as the years of the 3rd Era went by and not many wars plagued that Era the Legion's abilities started to stagnate. It wasn't until after the First Great War in the 4th Era and the military genius of Emperor Titus Mede II that the Imperial Legion got a reform, even their ranks were changed. With renewed strategies and training the Legion prepared to face the Aldmeri Dominion to which they had almost lost before. In Titus Mede II's reign the Empire was much weaker, holding only three provinces and only about half its usual levy. When Augustus Mede united the Empire for the first time since the reign of the Septims in the 3rd Era he aggressively expanded the numbers of the Legion, drafting citizens from the imperial provinces to serve in its numbers. He was also the one that changed the Legion's banner, adding more designs to the red background and black dragon banner of the Legion since the Mede Dynasty took over the Empire. During his reign the Empire had upwards to 13 Legions, however one of them that was made up of mostly Nords almost wholly defected to serve Ulfric Stormcloak during the Stormcrown Rebellion. Augustus kept the structure of the Legion mostly the same as what his father had established. It wasn't until Darius Septim was crowned that the Legion had another major change. Darius Septim gave more autonomy to the imperial provinces, and thus each province now had its own military. Because of this the Legion's presence outside of Cyrodiil considerably diminished, with them only keeping a garrison in one city in each province except for Orsinium. After the Stormcrown Rebellion the new emperor brought the imperial provinces back into the Empire with the Second White-Gold Concordat, one of the terms was that each province provided 25% of its military to fill the Legions' numbers. The Imperial Legion now has the purpose of maintaining the order in the Empire of Tamriel. They serve as the guards in the province of Cyrodiil. Outside of Cyrodiil they don't interfere with the other provinces despite maintaining a garrison in one city from there. The only instance in which the Imperial Legion will interfere in another province like Skyrim is if the ruler of the province requests help or if the emperor orders the Legion to interfere. If a province attacks another then the Imperial Legion gets free reign to interfere in order to maintain order in Tamriel. Each of the Legions have about 300 soldiers, with the 1st, 2nd and 3rd having 350. The Legions mix up the soldiers they get from the other provinces, due to the 25% agreement in the 2nd White-Gold Concordant, so the numerous Legions aren't made up of only one race. Though they tend to be predominantly made up of their respective province's race. Bases The Imperial Legion's main bases are located in Cyrodiil, as they are the military of that province. They maintain garrisons in forts around the various counties as well as in the Imperial City where they serve as guards. The Legions that remain in Cyrodiil are the 1st, 2nd and the 3rd Legions. Guards in Cyrodiil's towns and city's are drafted into the Legion during times of war, but normally they aren't members of the Legion. Some of the forts garrisoned by the Legion are: *Fort Rayles, in County Chorrol Outside of Cyrodiil the Legion maintains one base in each province, with the only exception being Orsinium due to its small size. The bases in the other provinces are: *Black Moor, Skyrim: The base of the 4th Legion *Aldingwall, High Rock: The base of the 5th Legion *Karnver Falls, Hammerfell: The base of the 6th Legion *Helnim Wall, Morrowind: The base of the 7th Legion *Riverbridge, Black Marsh: The base of the 8th Legion *Duncori Walk, Elsweyr: The base of the 9th Legion *Treepoint (also known as Glenpoint), Valenwood: The base of the 10th Legion *Ebon Stadmont, Summerset Isles: The base of the 11th Legion Recruitment The Imperial Legion has open recruitment, meaning that any citizen of the Empire can offer to join. If a Legion's numbers are too low then conscripts are drafted from nearby cities. As per the terms of the Second White-Gold Concordat 25% of the garrison of the military of the 10 Imperial Provinces, excluding Cyrodiil, must be sent to serve as part of the Imperial Legion. Members *Darius Septim, Emperor *Talin Warhaft, General of the 1st Legion *Falco Baenius, General of the 2nd Legion *Etienne Geles, General of the 3rd Legion *Idolaf Battle-Born, General in the 4th Legion *Roderic Acques, General of the 5th Legion *Baro Tunifus, General of the the 6th Legion *Sevan Telendas, General of the 7th Legion *Hasphat Delitian, General of the 8th Legion *Quentin Cipius, General of the 9th Legion *Adventus Caesennius, General of the 10th Legion *Fasendil, General of the 11th Legion *Skulnar, Legate in the 1st Legion *Constantius Tituleius, Legate in the 2nd Legion *Hrollod, Legate in the 3rd Legion *Taurinus Duilis, Legate in the 4th Legion *Hadvar, Legate in the 4th Legion *Astien Cienne, Legate in the 5th Legion *Emmanuel Admand, Legate in the 5th Legion *Frothar Great-Horse, Tribune in the 4th Legion *Adelaisa Vendicci, Tribune in the 4th Legion Former Members *Falx Carius, General in the 7th Legion *Titus Mede I, General then as Emperor *Carius "Lightbringer" Lux, General of the 4th Legion in the early fourth era *Rigard Burned-Mane, Centurion *Lieci Burned-Mane, Munifex and primarily a healer *Brina Merilis, Tribune *Rorik, Praefect *Salvianus, Praefect *Ulfric Stormcloak, Centurion *Galmar Stone-Fist, Centurion *Horik Halfhand, Centurion *Brunwulf Free-Winter, Quastor *Jod, Quaestor *Jouane Manette, Quaestor *Tobias Stonearm, Quaestor *Ghorbash Gro-Dushnikh, Quaestor *Madena, Munifex and Battlemage *Mralki, Munifex *Ghorza gra-Bagol, Munifex *Moth gro-Bagol, Munifex *Noster Eagle-Eye, Auxiliary *Sulla Trebatius, Quaestor *Margret, Quaestor *Gergio Urtius *Ortius Civello *Caesar Autrus *Titus Mede II, Emperor *Rexus, Munifex *Aldis, Praefect in the 4th Legion *Rikke, Legate in the 4th Legion *Tullius, General of the 4th Legion *Rodrik Winterhorn, Quaestor in the 4th Legion *Taurinius Duilis, Legate *Marcus Mede, Prince *Lorchel Dark-Wand *Glallian Berne, General of the 6th Legion *Ignatius Entius, General of the 7th Legion *Augustus Mede, Emperor *Marcus Lux, Legate in the 5th Legion *Alain Renault, Centurion in the 1st Legion *Moria Bolar, Quaestor in the 3rd Legion *Hrongar Great-Horse, General of the 4th Legion *Tiberius Lux, former General of the 1st Legion, retired from active duty serving as a Military Adviser. Ranks Unlike the Stormcloaks, the Imperial Legion uses more a traditional ranking system. The names of some of their ranks comes from Old Cyrodillic, the language used by the early Imperials as well as the Nedic tribes that inhabited the Heartlands of Tamriel. The current ranks were set up by Emperor Titus Mede II after the First Great War. *General, the commanding officer of an entire legion in a region and reports to the Emperor himself. *Legate, the commanding officer of an Imperial field army. *Tribune, the commanding officer of a garrison. *Praefect, the commanding officer of a small legion detachment. *Centurion, elite soldiers *Quaestor, veteran soldiers *Munifex, experienced soldiers *Auxiliary, recruits Equipment The Imperial Legion uses highly standardized equipment, with little change in weapons between the legionnaire ranks. All swordsmen use the same sword and shield, all archers use the same bows and arrows, etc. All legion weapons are made of steel and oak. The only difference is the armor that changes from rank to rank. Mages in the Imperial Legion use different armor to the regular soldiers, they wear clothing. There are three different armors for Mages in the Imperial Legion. The regular mage robes are used by Auxiliaries, Munifexes and Quaestors. The officer robes are used by Centurions, Praefects and Tribunes. The veteran officer's robes are used by Legates and Generals. Despite the standardized equipment the Imperial Legion uses there are some that have their own custom weapons and/or armor. Legion Auxiliary Armor.png|Auxiliary Armor Legion Munifex Armor.png|Munifex Armor Legion Quaestor Armor.png|Quaestor Armor Legion Mage Robes.png|Legion Mage Robes Legion Centurion Armor.png|Centurion Armor Legion Praefect Armor.png|Praefect Armor Legion Tribune Armor.png|Tribune Armor Legion Officer Robes.png|Legion Mage Officer Robes Legion Legate Armor.png|Legate Armor Legion General Armor.png|General Armor Legion General Plate Armor.png|General Plate Armor Legion Veteran Officer Robes.png|Legion Veteran Mage Officer Robes Category:Factions Category:Militaries